


Verily Quatre

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre was a spoiled child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verily Quatre

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

When I was a kid, if things didn't go my way, I'd pout and kick and scream until somebod gave me what I wanted just so I would shut up. I made them pacify me with my every want and I came out of the ordeal positively spoiled.

I suppose I could shed some of the blame from myself by claiming that I was only a child and didn't know any better, but it's all my fault. I am simply too loud and obnoxious when I don't get my way that hardly anyone can stand the sight of me, and I don't really blame them.

One problem that I had when I was a kid was that I never spoke of what I felt. Since I could read everyone else's emotions, I thought they could all read mine. I was wrong, of course, and because I *didn't* communicate my feelings, I had a hard time learning to later on in life.

I suppose it's only right that I'm relatively lonely. For all the pain that I've caused other people, I deserve to be a little lonely.

At least, I should be lonely for a little while longer. It's only right. But, Trowa seems determined to make sure I'm *not* lonely. I can't say that I mind, but I wish he'd let me wallow in the mire of my mind for just a little longer before taking me to the stars with one tiny kiss.

I have issues, I know. But, so does he. We both have problems expressing out feelings, but... I think he can sense mine just as well as I can sense his.

It would help if I could sense mine, too. I grew up in a peace-loving family. My father advocated peace. My sisters advocated peace. My colony was a peaceful place. So, when war broke out, it was a shocking thing that I wasn't ready for; something that was probably a good shock.

It's odd to fight a war when I'm one of the people on the battlefield. I barely remember reading about wars as a kid, let alone training to be a Gundam pilot, thinking that it was a means of keeping the peace rather than beginning a battle. War is an awful thing. I lose a little piece of myself every time someone dies where I can feel them. Trowa... Trowa is my selfish way of gaining it all back.

I have problems that all started with me getting everything I ever wanted. Now, though, nothing seems to go my way, and it just makes me obstinate. Maybe when the war ends, Trowa and I can move in together and take things as slow as we needs to. Maybe, together, we can find happy mediums and compromises.

I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot.


End file.
